Solo dos palabras
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Ginny recuerda aconteciemientos del curso que acaba mientras viaja en el tren... traición y amor HL. DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSS


Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Bueno en primer lugar decir que este fict va para mi amiga Angelina Lovegood (mi Loony particular jejej). Espero que te guste, porque no sé si seré capaz de escribir un nuevo fict con esta pareja.  
  
SOLO DOS PALABRAS  
  
Ginny Weasley miraba por la ventana de su compartimento, estaba absorta en el paisaje, recordando como había sido el curso anterior, ahora... estaba sola.  
  
La puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando paso a una rubia, la cual había sido su mejor amiga durante estos años en Hogwarts  
  
Podemos hablar?- preguntó la rubia  
  
No tengo nada que hablar contigo Lovegood- se escuchó dura a sí misma pero no podía remediarlo, después de tantos años diciéndole que le odiaba... ella, su mejor amiga era la novia del chico de sus sueños.  
  
Debes entenderme Ginny  
  
No quiero entenderte...lárgate de aquí y vete con Potter de una vez- gritó desviando la mirada y volviendo toda su atención al paisaje.  
  
Sabía que estaba siendo muy dura, que Luna no se lo merecía pero... no podía evitar sentir rencor, era a ella a quien Harry había buscado, era a ella a quien le pidió de salir... y era ella la que estaba sola, la que sentía que su mundo había dejado de tener sentido.  
  
Cuéntamelo Weasley... así que Potter se quedó con la lunática, extraña pareja- Draco Malfoy se acababa de sentar a su lado con una sonrisa diferente en su rostro... ¿satisfacción?  
  
Olvídame Malfoy- siseó ella con odio  
  
Weasley, Weasley, Weasley... creo que no has entendido...- miró a la pelirroja- quiero.. ayu... quiero ayudar... te- parecía que al slytherin le costaba pronunciar la palabra ayudar  
  
Qué acaso en tu vocabulario no existe la palabra ayudar?- Ginny arqueó una ceja y Draco sonrió, el estilo de la Weasley no estaba tan mal al fin y al cabo.  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados, y Ginny comenzó a recordar aquellos días, el comienzo, las peleas, y la desilusión.  
  
*************************Flashback*********************************  
  
No Ginny, ya te he dicho mil veces que no puedo soportar a Potter- exclamó Luna- eh... me voy con Neville.- al lado de Ginny se sentaba un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello azabache  
  
Qué le pasa a Lovegood?- preguntó Harry sin importarle mucho, estaba junto a Ginny eso era lo único que le importaba  
  
Tenía que ir a ver a Neville- mintió Ginny con una sonrisa  
  
Te ves muy bonita- murmuró Harry haciendola sonrojar  
  
Gracias Harry- dijo ella  
  
Eh... bueno vine a preguntarte si... es decir bueno si tú... vendrías al baile conmigo?- la pregunta le sorprendió, Harry le estaba pidiendo a ella ir al baile  
  
Claro!!!!!!!- una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios- nunca pensé que me invitarias  
  
Por qué no hacerlo? Te has convertido en mi mejor amiga y... eres una de las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts- Harry comenzaba a arder, había dicho demasiado, pero eso desilusionó a Ginny  
  
Oh... claro- Ginny recordó el estúpido ránking y se levantó- es tarde creo que iré a la biblioteca  
  
Te acompaño- dijo Harry con la mejor de sus sonrisas, esas que derretían a la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts.  
  
No puedo creerlo, san Potter y la pobretona Weasley- Balise Zabini miraba la escena divertido  
  
Iros de una maldita vez perdedores- murmuró Harry mirando a Draco Malfoy y a Blaise Zabini con repugnancia  
  
Los dos slytherin se alejaron pero Ginny pudo escuchar como Malfoy susurraba  
  
Para ser una pobretona no está nada mal- miró para atrás y vio como Zabini afirmaba con la cabeza  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Asi que me escuchaste- dijo Malfoy sonriendo  
  
Sí- murmuró Ginny agachando la cabeza. Draco levantó la barbilla de la pelirroja  
  
Nunca, nunca agaches la cabeza...- el rubio la miraba con tristeza- no pierdas tu tiempo sufriendo por alguien como Potter, si te dejó escapar, peor para él.  
  
Silencio incómodo, Ginny volvió a mirar por la ventana y Draco se dedicó a hojear una revista que tenía Ginny.  
  
Yo recuerdo algunas cosas- dijo Draco mientras sonreía cínicamente  
  
********************Flahback***************************************  
  
Ginny... por favor no me obligues a saludarlo  
  
Pero Luna... no es para tanto, solo quiero estar con los dos, con mi mejor amiga y con mi chico- ella hizo un puchero que convenció a su amiga al instante- sabía que funcionaría- pensó la pelirroja- con Ron siempre lo hace- rió para sí misma al ver como su hermano y Hermione bailaban muy juntitos.  
  
Ya estoy aquí- exclamó Harry besando en la mejilla a Ginny  
  
Harry, Neville y ella se sentaran con nosotros- el ojiverde hizo una mueca pero disimulo  
  
Por mí no hay problema- mintió Harry mirando a la rubia con desagrado  
  
Neville llegó hasta ellos con torpeza había estado bailando con Susan Bones una canción rápida  
  
Nille, vamos a tomar algo- Ginny arrastró al pobre Neville hacia una de las mesas donde estaban las bebidas  
  
Auch, Ginny me haces daño- exclamó el gryffindor  
  
Lo siento pero es que quiero que hablen, deberían entenderse  
  
Mientras en la mesa, ellos dos no se hablaban, intentaban evitarse a toda costa  
  
No entiendo como Ginny puede salir contigo... después de todo lo que le has hecho... tú chasqueas los dedos y la tienes ahí otra vez- parecía que Luna estaba dejándole las cosas claras a Harry  
  
Yo por lo menos no soy una lunática sin sentido común y de la que todos se rien- Harry estaba casi gritando- no entiendo por qué debo soportarte, solo lo hago por Ginny!!!!!  
  
Bien!!!! Pues esta lunática se marcha!!!!- exclamó ofendida Luna  
  
Mejor!!!- en esos momentos todos los miraban extrañados, un par de ojos grises se acercaron a la pelirroja  
  
Creo que tu noviecito y la lunática nunca se llevaran bien  
  
Cásate con Parkinson de una vez y deja de amargarme la vida Malfoy- Ginny y Neville se acercaron hasta Harry con el ceño fruncido- te has pasado Harry Potter- y tras esto lo dejó plantado y corrió tras Luna  
  
Subió hasta Ravenclaw corriendo y casi al entrar por el retrato  
  
Luna!!!!!!!- gritó, la rubia se dió la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
No me hagas esto Ginn, no puedo soportarlo... le odio- se echó a llorar en brazos de la pelirroja quien solo atinaba a acariciar el cabello de la rubia con mimo, como su madre lo hacía con ella cuando era pequeña y Ron la molestaba.  
  
No te preocupes, Harry no volverá a molestarte- dijo apretando los dientes- te acordarás de esto Harry- murmuró molesta  
  
Luna Lovegood se separó de Ginny dedicándole una sonrisa y entrando a Ravenclaw desapareció de la vista de la gryffindor.  
  
Tú!!!!! Estúpido engreído!!!! Te dije que tratarás bien a Luna esta noche!!!!- gritó Ginny en cuanto se encontró con Harry  
  
Es insoportable... no sabes todo lo que me dijo- murmuró Harry  
  
Me da igual lo que te dijera, es mi mejor amiga y ni tú harás que eso cambie, asi que buenas noches- se separó de Harry totalmente roja, pero esta vez no estaba ruborizada sino furiosa  
  
Buenas noches!!!!- gritó a su vez el ojiverde- no hay quien te entienda.  
  
Harry se sentó frente al fuego, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, pero estaba demasiado cansado asi que mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido durante el baile dio una pequeña cabezada, su mente vagó por el infinito hasta perderse en un sueño irreal, en él, Harry se acercaba a una pelirroja y al darle la vuelta para besarla la cara de Luna Lovegood le sonreía.  
  
Despertó sobresaltado, la verdad es que Luna era muy bonita pero... que tonterías estaba diciendo? Él estaba enamorado de Ginny.  
  
Harry, vamos a la habitación, es tarde- Ron Weasley estaba parado a su lado con una media sonrisa  
  
Oh, claro- Harry sonrió al ver una mancha de carmín en el cuello de Ron- eh, Ronnie... yo tb te quiero. Me dejarás besarte a mí tb?- Ron solo pudo ruborizarse y decir  
  
No es lo que piensas... Herms y yo...  
  
Yo no dije que vosotros dos hicierais nada- dijo Harry aguantándose la risa  
  
Maldita sea!!!- exclamó Ron entrando en la habitación de los chicos de 7º  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Jejej nunca se me olvidará la primera pelea de los noviecitos- murmuró Draco  
  
A mí tampoco- siseó Ginny con la mirada llena de odio  
  
Eh... Weasley... quiero decir Ginny... yo no tengo la culpa, no me mires así  
  
Claro, claro tú no tuviste nada que ver verdad?- rió sarcasticamente la pelirroja- recuerdo perfectamente el momento en el que el interés de Harry cambió hacia Luna  
  
Lovegood tiene sus encantos- una sonrisa pervertida aparecio en sus labios al recordar el día en que besó a la rubia delante de Potter y Weasley- aunque la verdad... trataba de darte celos a ti  
  
No funcionó  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Cada día que pasaba era un tormento para Ginny, no sabía que ocurría entre ellos desde la pelea que mantuvieron Luna y Harry, el chico de cabello azabache se mantenía cada vez más frío con ella  
  
Harry...  
  
No me pasa nada Ginny- decía automáticamente el ojiverde- estoy cansado- le daba un beso en los labios y salía de la Sala Común para pensar  
  
Pasaban poco tiempo juntos, pero en esos escasos momentos Ginny se sentía vacía, quería tener a Luna a su lado, pero era imposible con Harry.  
  
Eh... me acompañas a buscar a Luna?- preguntó tímidamente- después si quieres te marchas, no hace falta que os saludeis ni que os mireís- añadió rápidamente al presentir la inminente negativa de su chico  
  
Esta bien- dijo no muy convencido.  
  
La buscaron por todos lados y cuando ya iban a desistir, al doblar una esquina se encontraron de bruces con Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood, ambos mirándose con odio. Draco Malfoy miró sobre el hombro de la rubia y se encontró frente a Potter y Weasley, sin dejar que la rubia objetase nada, la besó apasionadamente.  
  
Potter instintivamente se acercó a Malfoy y lo separó de la rubia  
  
La vuelves a tocar y te juro que te rompo esa asquerosa cara de hurón- exclamó Harry cogiéndole de la túnica  
  
Suéltame Potter- siseó el rubio deshaciendo el contacto de Harry- y a ti Lovegood, te veo dentro de un rato  
  
Qué crees que estás haciendo Potter?- Luna furiosa trataba de no deberle nada a Harry- por qué demonios tratas así a Draco?- Ginny miró a su amiga con asombro, ¿desde cuando era Draco?  
  
Un momento... Harry había salido en defensa de Luna  
  
Harry... Luna...- murmuró ella mientras los gritos de ambos inundaban el corredor  
  
No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida Lovegood... Ingenua... acaso crees que Malfoy está interesado en ti?- Harry se burlaba de Luna de nuevo No todos son tan estúpidos como tú, que no ven lo que tienen delante de su narices- gritó Luna dandose media vuelta  
  
Que quisiste decir?  
  
Nada que te interese Potter- exclamó Luna marchándose  
  
Espera Luna!!!!!- miró a Harry de soslayo y corrió tras su mejor amiga  
  
Déjame Ginny, déjame- Luna no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Ginny, no ahora que acababa de comprender porqué odiaba a Harry, no ahora que sabía lo que sentía...- no puede ser, estoy enamorada de Potter!!!!- pensó con horror la ravenclaw, se llevó las manos a la cara y se sentó en el suelo  
  
Dime que pasa Loony, dimelo- Ginny estaba preocupada, Luna solo lloraba  
  
No, no, déjame Gin, dejame- gritó Luna  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Asi que eso fue lo que pasó después... curioso... muy curioso- murmuró Draco Malfoy, levantándose- me marcho preciosa- le dirigió una última mirada a la pelirroja y salió de allí con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente  
  
Adiós- susurró Ginny dirigiendo su mirada castaña hacia la revista de corazón de bruja que Draco había estado hojeando.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ginny... entiéndeme, por favor, no puedo seguir contigo- Harry Potter estaba al borde del abismo, enamorado de la mejor amiga de su novia, la chica que no lo podía soportar, la chica que había preferido a Malfoy... Luna  
  
No puedes? Dí la verdad!!!! No quieres, no quieres estar conmigo!!!!!! Me has estado utilizando como siempre... yo, yo confié en ti, te he querido siempre Harry, siempre y...- Ginny comenzó a llorar y a tirar cosas contra Harry- me sigues haciendo el mismo daño de siempre!!!! sigues haciendome lo mismo!!!!! Luna tenía razón, tú solo juegas conmigo.  
  
Luna Lovegood no sabe nada!!!!- gritó Harry saliendo por el retrato de la dama Gorda, haciendo que todos volvieran la cabeza hacia sus cosas, mientras Ginny subía las escaleras para llorar.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Te quiero- releyó una y otra vez la página, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto- Pum- Pum- su corazón se estaba acelerando.  
  
Volvió de nuevo su atención a la revista, pasó hoja tras hoja y en todas lo mismo - Te quiero- todas y cada una de las páginas marcadas con esas dos palabras, solo dos palabras que estaban haciendo que volviera a confiar.  
  
Salió al pasillo, él ya se había marchado, resignada comenzó a buscar por los compartimentos, tenía que encontrarlo, debía encontrarlo antes de que fuera tarde.  
  
Ginny!!!!- gritó su hermano al verla, ella casi ni se fijó  
  
Oh Ron... no me fijé... pero no puedo pararme tengo que encontrarlo- dijo ella sin darse cuenta de con quien hablaba  
  
Ron.. qué pa...?- Harry vio a Ginny y se quedó callado, ella ni lo miró y siguió buscando  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ginny estuvo un día en la enfermería, no había comido nada desde que harry y ella lo dejaron y con el paso de los días se había debilitado y de camino a pociones de repente se cayó al suelo desmayada, Colin la llevó a la enfermería.  
  
Cuando despertó, Madame Pomfrey le había dado un sermón por no comer adecuadamente y las primeras visitas fueron su hermano y Hermione. Al parecer no tenían muy buen aspecto  
  
Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja, pero antes de que pudieran contestarle, una rubia y un chico de cabello azabche entraron cogidos de la mano  
  
Te encuentras bien Ginn?- preguntó preocupada la rubia. Ginny la miró de arriba a abajo, su mano tomada con la de Harry, su Harry  
  
Perfectamente- murmuró molesta- ahora preferiría que se fueran de aquí- le echó una mirada a Harry y este comprendió, se soltó de la rubia  
  
Vamonos- dijo Hermione a los otros tres  
  
Adios Ginny- sonrió culpable la rubia  
  
Adiós Lovegood- murmuró haciendo rechinar sus dientes la pelirroja  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ginny!!!!- gritó Luna desde uno de los compartimentos, ella siguió hacia delante buscando a Draco  
  
Déjame Lovegood- exclamó parándose en uno de los compartimentos- Malfoy!!!!!  
  
Weasley?- preguntó sorprendido, el rubio miró hacia la puerta, viendo a la rubia- Qué haces ahí parada Lovegood? Fuera- cogió a Ginny del brazo y cerró el compartimento  
  
Qué es esto?- Ginny le enseñó la revista y el te quiero de todas y cada una de las páginas  
  
Acaso no sabes leer Weasley?- preguntó él con una de sus rubias cejas alzada  
  
Sé lo que pone pero...-Pum pum pum pum, su corazón latía veloz, sentía que ese silencio la mataba y él... él la miraba sin perder detalle de su rostro, parecía que estaba disfrutando con todo eso  
  
Ginny tienes que creerme!!!!! No sé como pasó- Luna había abierto la puerta haciendo que perdieran el contacto visual  
  
Mierda Luna!!!!!! Vete con Harry y luego hablamos- chilló Ginny furiosa, la rubia salió del compartimento, Draco sonrió divertido y Ginny se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo.  
  
Al separarse, ella se sonrojó violentamente por lo impulsiva que había sido  
  
No podía permitir que fuera demasiado tarde para nosotros- susurró a modo de disculpa  
  
Ummmm- pareció no entender lo que la pelirroja decía pero  
  
Quiero decir que...- pero la frase quedó a la mitad porque Draco la besó suavemente, dándole pequeños besos  
  
Te quiero Weasley, y ya calla y bésame- dijo Draco antes de unir sus labios de nuevo.  
  
En otra parte del tren Luna miraba el paisaje, a su lado Harry Potter la tomaba de la mano  
  
Me gritó... pero dijo que luego hablaríamos- una tímida sonrisa salió de sus labios  
  
Luna... yo sabía que Ginny entendería- Harry sonrió  
  
Potter fuera- exclamó Draco Malfoy abrazando a Ginny por la cintura, el moreno salió no muy convencido  
  
Luna... yo lo siento- murmuró la pelirroja- pero no quisisteis entenderme a mí  
  
Yo sí entendí Ginny, por eso me alejé ... pero eres mi mejor amiga  
  
Y Harry era mi novio y me dejó para irse contigo aún cuando ninguno de los dos podía soportarse  
  
Lo descubrí aquel día Ginn- Luna la miró con ojos vidriosos- cuando me defendió de Draco... cuando le grité que no sabía lo que tenía delante de sus narices- pausa corta- era yo, no sabía que yo le quería.  
  
Esta bien Luna... no importa- Ginny sonrió un poco, la abrazó y salió para ver a su hermano  
  
Sabes Lovegood... gracias- Draco le guiñó el ojo a la rubia y se fue por su lado.  
  
(Nota de la autora nunca un viaje de regreso a casa había dado tanto de sí verdad?)  
  
El tren aminoró la marcha, estaban llegando a Londres. Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en bajar, tras ellos Ginny quien esperó a Luna.  
  
Una mirada gris se fijó en ella desde lejos, Ginny miraba para todos lados, tenía que despedirse de él y de Luna.  
  
Luna bajó acompañada de Harry, Ginny se acercó a la rubia y la besó en la mejilla  
  
Cuidate mucho Luna, ya hablaremos en vacaciones- le guiñó un ojo- pórtate bien, nos veremos en Septiembre.  
  
Adiós Ginny- Luna miraba boquiabierta el cambió de Ginny, la cual se había pasado los últimos meses esquibándola con evasivas o con miradas frías.  
  
Adiós Gi...- comenzó a decir el ojiverde pero Ginny ya había salido corriendo al encontrar a Draco con la mirada  
  
Draco!!!!!!- gritó haciendo que el rubio se volviera para mirarla, cuando ambos estaban frente a frente- esto es sólo nuestro principio- susurró justo antes de besarlo.  
  
Los dos sonrieron divertidos al ver la cara de estupecfacción que se le quedaba a Lucius Malfoy y a Arthur Weasley.  
  
Draco!!!!!- exclamó furioso su padre llevándoselo casi a la rastra.  
  
Te quiero!!!!- gritó Ginny, mientras Draco señalaba la revista que le había quitado, la pelirroja sonrió.  
  
A qué venía todo ese espéctaculo?- preguntó su hermano molesto- que Harry te dejara por la lunática te afectó!!!!!  
  
Pues sí, pero lo he superado- murmuró Ginny con una sonrisa. Su padre la miró con orgullo y los tres caminaron hasta el coche donde Hermione, Harry y la Sra. Weasley los esperaban.  
  
Se sentó en el lado de la ventana y esperó a que los demás subieran. Miró por la ventana como había estado haciendo durante el viaje de regreso, pero esta vez su mirada era diferente, un brillo especial hizo que un muggle la mirara desde su moto, ella ni siquiera se fijó estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa boba se le dibujó en el rostro al pensar en el slytherin haciendo que su corazón volviera a palpitar rapidamente  
  
Ginny? Ginny... cariño hemos llegado- la sacó de sus pensamientos su madre, salió del coche y subió a su habitación para escribirle a Luna.  
  
"Querida Luna:  
Siento mucho todo lo que pasó, espero que seas feliz con Harry,  
pero no me pidas que lo perdone, no puedo todavía.  
  
Tenía que contarte... Draco... Draco Malfoy me quiere... ME  
QUIERE!!!!!! Espero ser feliz a su lado, hoy dimos el primer paso, me  
ayudó a comprender que no tuviste la culpa de tus sentimientos y sé  
que Harry tampoco pero... me hizo daño, como siempre.  
  
Te quiero mucho,  
Virginia Weasley ( "  
  
Fin!!!  
  
Bueno, al final lo remodelé, no me gustaba que todo quedara tan perfecto, sé que a algunas no les va a caer muy bien, mi versión de Luna, tenía pensado escribirlo de otra manera pero pensé como se sentiría Ginny al saber que harry y Luna estaban juntos y se me ocurrió hacerlo más dramático. 


End file.
